


The Fish Thief

by TrashyTums



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Stomach Ache, Stomach Growling, Stuffing, Whump, hunger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashyTums/pseuds/TrashyTums
Summary: Max is a professional photographer who had just settled into Alaska, hoping to capture the aurora lights for an impossibly long business trip. He spends nearly every day living trying to cope with this newfound loneliness until he encounters a friendly selkie named Luca, who is very adamant about stealing his fish.Soadamant in fact, he's willing to take a fish hook for it.Lucky for him, Max is there to help and fill his tummy with a lot of fish! Erm.. perhaps a little too much.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	The Fish Thief

Max exhaled long and deep, watching his breath dissipate into a puff of white smoke. His boots trudged within the snow and thick ice, crunching between leather and frozen soil. He made sure to keep his pace swift to keep the warmth of blood pumping through his body, the snow-covered pine trees doing nothing to shield the frosty winds that overshadowed him and sent a tremor of goosebumps prickling through several layers of dense cloth.

The travel from his cabin to the arctic waters was long and tedious, but in a way that was more pleasant than unbearable. A large, empty bucket thumped against his leg as he tramped through the snow, which would need to be filled with fish before nightfall. The freezer back home only had a few fish left to thaw and descale, so now would be the best time to stock back up while his usual fishing hole was still swimming and thriving with plump, beautiful fish. 

Tired muscles shuddered as Max bent down to settle himself on the thick patch of snowy ice, heaving his backpack down next to him. Even when fishing wasn’t necessary, even when he was shivering and wet from sitting out in the cold, Max often found himself immersed in the scenery of the rich, icy blue waters, breathing in the chilly air until his nose was red and numb. He could just empty his mind from all thoughts to gleam at napping seals that were sprawled out on the ice, or little penguins who were weary enough to keep a safe distance. To just be able to breathe and not think for a little bit was... nice.

Max assembled his pole, putting weights on his fishing line and securing a chunk of fish meat at the end of the hook. If luck were on his side, some nice, fat cod would be biting. 

He didn't need to cast his line far either, only enough to keep it from becoming too listless between the pole and bobber. When the line was pulled tight, Max set the rod's base down into its holder, staked firmly within the ice, heaving himself back to his feet. He would need to fill the bucket with some loose ice to preserve the fish for the next few hours, and now was the perfect time to do it. 

He had crouched only a few feet away from the rod to chip away some of the ice from the ground, just enough to toss in some large chunks into the empty bucket, piling it over with a few handfuls of snow before reclaiming his seat next to the fishing pole. 

Ten minutes passed, then fifteen. The thought occurred to him - maybe he should check to make sure his bait didn’t get nibbled off. Fish were just clever that way, the little bastards. But before he could make a reach towards the rod, the bobber suddenly caught his gaze, dipping and pulling against the water. He yanked the rod gently, thumb giving the reel just a few gentle turns to keep the line taut. When the foreign weight finally began to pull against him, his heart skipped a beat. It was a fish, and a hefty one at that.

That is, until something much stronger practically yanked him back to his knees. He yelped sharply, scrambling back to his feet to dig his boots deep into the ice, breath fogging as he struggled to maintain a firm grip. His shoulders jolted forward, the tip of the rod pointing down straight towards the water as the line was pulled tight.

"C'mon, don't snap on me now!-" Max groaned breathlessly, feet slipping and muscles rippling as he gave one last powerful tug, sending him slamming backward onto his rear with a pained grunt. Squinting eyes only caught a glimpse of the fish flying through the air, landing with a squeaking thud beside him. Max steadied himself back into a sitting position, shaking off the shock of pain running through his vertebrae with a shudder. Instincts forced him to glance towards his side, and in an instant, he froze.

Well, he had initially caught a fish. The helpless creature was attached to the end of his hook, wriggling between the locked jaws of a.. man? That’s what the first half of the creature alluded to, while the other half alluded to the gorgeous, white pelt of a seal wrapped around his waist, fins and all.

Two round, dark eyes blinked up towards Max, almost puppy dog-ish with innocence. His complexion was dark in contrast to his snow-white hair, round face sprinkled with freckles just as pale. He was just a bit on the chubbier side and appeared to be around the age of a young adult; maybe early 20's? The man was sprawled on his back upon the ice, hands drawn up towards his chest. With a few quick shakes of his head, the fish was torn free from the hook and gulped down within a matter of seconds. Licked lips signified his satisfaction.

Max’s jaw shuddered, and he blinked, wide eyes whipping between the man and the water. His finger jutted towards the stranger, trembling at the bone. “W-Who.. what the fuck-” He chattered, lips pressing shut when the man flashed a large, toothy grin before rolling against the snow and sliding back into the water, halos rippling in his wake. A moment passed before his friendly face arose from the darkness, making a sound deep in this throat that closely resembled a bird’s coo. A heavy-browed look of disbelief washed over Max’s features. 

"..Aren't you... cold, at all?" He inquired.

"Cold?" The man echoed, his voice sounding soft and boyish, jolting with a laugh. He turned and flopped onto his back, the seal tail gently swaying and making waves in the water as he floated. "No, no! Water’s good.”

Max’s finger traveled towards the seal pelt, leading dark eyes towards it, “-and is that.. _real_..?”

“Uh-huh! Look!-” The tail raised and crashed back into the water, sending Max cringing as cold droplets splattered against his face. The man looked almost proud as he gleamed, tail fin waving. “See?”

“Barely.” Wiping away the water from his cheek, Max breathed long and slow, glancing back towards his empty hook. He pinched it between gloved fingers as he reached over towards a baggie full of thawing fish meat, and he couldn’t help but scoff as the man’s face lit up.

“This isn’t for you,” he murmured, gaze fixed as he worked the hook through the thick cut of flesh. He then grabbed his rod, reeling in the line in preparation to cast, but not before sending the man a stern glare. “I can’t have you stealing all of my fish, either. You live here, don’t you? Can’t you find your own food somewhere else?”  
The man looked like a kicked puppy. “But Luca’s hungry! Luca can't swim fast to catch fish.”

"Oh, so that's your name?" The bait plopped into the water, cast purposely far away from the stranger. "Well, Luca, you seem to be very capable of swimming on your own, so go catch your own food. I’m hungry too, you know."

Round, freckled cheeks puffed out into a pout, and Luca swiftly dove back into the water. Max watched the large silhouette slowly fade from his view, thankfully away from where his bait was. 

Soon enough, he settled his attention back towards the task at hand, the pole sitting firm within his palms. 

In all of his years living in the Arctic, Max had never seen nor encountered such a bizarre... animal? In no way was he an expert in zoology. Still, he did have a relatively good understanding of the animals that inhabited colder climates, and Luca didn’t exactly fit those criteria. At least, not fully, because he did seem to be a partial seal, a harper seal to be exact, despite appearing much older and larger than any pup Max had seen.

Maybe it was a new species? Like a mermaid, but.. instead of being half fish, he was half seal? It didn’t seem entirely implausible. 

The next thirty minutes passed by rather silently, besides the gentle hum of icy winds and the inaudible grumblings of an empty stomach, a pesky reminder of dinner he may never get to have. Though amidst sitting in another hour of silence, the fish were finally beginning to bite again, and before long, there were six fat trout stacked neatly within his ice bucket. It was enough to last him well over a few weeks if he used their meat sparingly.

Maybe his greed got the best of him, or maybe he just wanted to strive for the odd, lucky number seven, but after casting his line for a final time, another tug at his bait sent him eagerly yanking and reeling to test his new catch. It pulled back, and he only yanked harder. Now it was beginning to thrash. 

Though not the usual thrashing of a small fish - it was a powerful, distressed thrashing that made the tip of his fishing rod wildly bend and jerk from the force.  
He gritted his teeth with a quiet hiss, “Shit, shit!-” Max had since stopped reeling, using both hands to firmly grip the middle and handle of the pole, pointing it towards the water. It only lasted another few seconds before an audible snap of the fishing line sent him jerking backward. He sat there, heartbeat throbbing against his eardrums as he stared dumbfounded at the lake, hugging his fishing pole against his chest.

Something white fluttered in the corner of his vision, a familiar tuft of wet, snow-white hair and freckled shoulders. It was that animal- no. That _man_ , back turned only a few feet away. His hands were lifted towards his face, and Max squinted, struggling to make out any details from where he stood. When he pulled them away, something red trickled down his fingers. It was blood.

Max cupped a hand around his mouth, stomach dropping. “Luca? Hey! You alright?!” 

When their glances met, it was clear that he was most certainly not alright. Blood was dripping freely down his chin now, only hidden by two freckled hands that cupped around the fresh wound. Luca's chest and shoulders were heaving, face squinted with a mixture of pain and terror. He could've very well been crying, but with all of the water dripping from his hair and into pale lashes, it was nearly impossible to tell. Max made a reach out towards him, heart shattering. 

"Luca, buddy, come here. Please." He begged, clearing his throat when his voice began to croak. The fist of stress eased around his heart as Luca reluctantly swam towards him, one hand still covering his mouth as he softly doggy-paddled with the other. He made a reach towards Max's hand, gripping onto it for dear life, and Max couldn't _not_ affectionately rub a thumb along the back of his knuckles. 

"Let's see the damage." 

Luca's squinting eyes flickered, hesitant for a few moments before peeling a hand away from the grizzly sight. Yep, that was Max's hook, buried deep within his upper lip, red, swollen, and irritated from the struggle. The line was still attached, floating against the water below him. Even the bobber, too.

"Oh, Luca.. I'm so sorry-" Max reached towards him, frowning when Luca flinched away with a sharp whimper. Heart heavy with guilt, he gave Luca's hand a very gentle squeeze. "It's alright. You're gonna be just fine, I promise - but you need to let me see it. I won't touch it, alright?" 

Max gripped Luca's jaw with such a tender grip to scan over the wound, though he couldn't keep his own fingers from trembling. Both of Luca's hands found his knee, grasping at it tightly with short nails and the squishy pads of his fingers. The stressed grip softened when Max soothed his finger along the back of them, then turning to fish out a large box of supplies from his bag. He felt so fucking awful.

"You got it pretty deep there, bud. But it's nothing I can't fix." Max cut the fishing line free from the hook with a pair of scissors, offering Luca a warm smile. "And, hey- what did I say about trying to eat my fish, huh? I have a feeling that you don't listen very well."

Luca's gaze flickered towards the ground, a slight tremble in his lips. "Luca was hungry... Didn't see hook." 

He looked up at Max with glassy, guilty eyes. "Luca's sorry."

"You're forgiven," Max sighed lightheartedly. "And maybe next time you'll pay a little more attention towards your surroundings, right?" Luca eagerly nodded in agreement.

"Good, that's what I like to hear. Now-" Max heaved himself to his feet, having already cleaned up--leaving only the bucket, his bag, and a very unwell fishing pole. He patted away the excess snow from his pants, "-I can get you patched up back at my cabin. We need to make sure that thing doesn't get infected, and I didn’t think to pack my medical supplies today. You're still hungry, right?" 

Luca gripped the edge of the ice, a distinct twinkle in his eyes as he nodded again. 

"Good, I'll even cook you some dinner while we're there. My treat." 

Luca beamed, squirming excitedly within the water. "With fish?"

"Only if you promise to let me help you." Max settled his backpack over his shoulders, breath catching with a soft chuckle when Luca's eager agreement and the splashing of water confirmed their deal. Testing the weight of his bag over his shoulders caught his lips in a frown, and he clicked his tongue. "Well, I suppose I'll have to carry you over there-" 

Max's gaze flicked back down towards Luca, who had seated himself onto the edge of the ice with the almost blanket-like pelt, which had originally been wrapped over his torso, now slipped down towards his ankles. A pair of ankles that definitely weren't there a moment ago. 

Before Max even had an opportunity to speak, Luca was stumbling on two very unsteady feet, the white, furry seal pelt crumpled in the snow underneath him. Now standing at the height of Max’s collarbone, Luca had managed to catch his balance and was now beaming despite the pain of his upper lip.  
Not only that, but he was also very, _very_ naked.

Max quickly whipped his head around, cupping a hand against the side of his head to cover his peripheral vision. “Luca, dude! Cover yourself up before you do that!”  
Luca opened his mouth to speak, but a snorting giggle cut him off. 

“Oops, forgot!” A few moments passed before Max felt safe enough to gaze cautiously back towards him, whose pelt was now wrapped snugly over his shoulders like a giant beach towel, the tail reaching his shins. “Humans are shy. Luca’s sorry.” 

“Luca’s forgiven, again.” Max paused until their eyes met, brows creasing. “Not to sound rude, but.. what are you anyway?”

"Selkie." Luca stumbled closer towards Max as they both began walking, kicking gently at the snow. "Very similar to you, but.. much better swimmer."

Max raised an eyebrow. "I thought you couldn't swim that well?"

"Luca lied.”

"Well.." A chuckle carried through Max’s breath. "At least you're honest about that."

Now, Max wasn’t entirely used to carrying a conversation during his walks, much less with a selkie who spoke minimal English. Luca had explained during their journey that he picked up “human talk” when stealing fish from local fishermen, how he would sprawl out on the ice with a belly full of stolen fish, keeping a safe distance away to listen to them talk amongst themselves. He had done this enough through so many years he could get a decent enough understanding of the foreign language. His dialect wasn't perfect by any means, but Max had to undoubtedly give him some credit; it was impressive dedication. 

The next thirty minutes flew by as they both chatted up quite a storm, most of it dedicated to Luca’s rush of inquiries concerning human cuisine and all of the things he wanted to try. He asked for descriptions, what they tasted like, what they were made of, and if Max himself enjoyed eating them. While listing off all of the descriptors in delectable detail, he could’ve sworn Luca’s stomach was growling throughout. He couldn’t blame the guy. Dinner had been long overdue for the both of them, and he himself was aching for a good meal.

Soon enough, the cabin was coming into view, and Max could feel the muscles in his legs screaming at him to finally sit down and _rest_. By the heavy weight of Luca settling against his side, he could only assume that the feeling was mutual. 

“Here we are.” Max announced over the gentle hum of the wind, Luca stumbling a step barely behind with a huge yawn. He was coaxed inside with the nudge of a palm, bare feet padding against carpeted wood flooring as a few clicks of locks separated them from the chilling wind. “Let’s get dinner going; then I’ll take a look at that lip of yours.” 

Curious eyes fluttered through the darkness, and Luca gave a soft gasp when the light of a hefty lantern flickered to life--a brilliant, golden glow that illuminated every square inch of the small cottage. 

Upon first glance, it didn't have the cleanliness and crisp corners of a professionally built structure, but instead a ruggedness that almost appeared homemade. Aged rings of chopped trees made up the walls, snug between the woody bark of logs stacked against each other. A cot of fairly large size sat in the far left corner beside a window, supported by a dense, wooden bed frame that had been secured into the floor. The bed itself was covered in a collection of blankets--a thick, dark quilt, fluffy comforter, small lap blankets--all cozied and fluffed up with a spread of pillows. A multitude of books of all shapes and sizes lined tall shelves, photographs on a colored string hung on the wooden walls, all capturing animals, unfamiliar faces, and scenery that was untouched from the snow.

A few feet away was a fireplace, extensive enough in size to easily double for cooking, built into the wall with a smooth-stone hearth. The area was kept neat and clear of any clutter, but it was clearly used and worn with wear. A few feet away was a small, doorless closet stuffed with clothes--plaid flannels, coats, snow pants, everything a photographer would need for hours of camping outdoors. The cabin, although on the more modest side, was incredibly cozy.

"Luca has never been in a human home before.”

"I bet." Max shuffled towards where a few bags of luggage was stored, tugging open the bottom drawer of a craggy dresser. "It's small, but it works. Once you get the fire going, it's so much more warm and toasty than-" he jutted a finger towards the door, "-out /there/. Trust me" 

With his hands full of clothing, he shooed Luca towards the cot, letting him plop down before depositing them into his lap. "Here, try these on. I bet you've never worn clothes before either, have you?" 

As expected, Luca shook his head, contemplating blankly at the pile of fabric. A pitiful smile crossed Max’s lips. “As I expected.”

Max had to help the guy worm his way into the fresh pair of clothes, almost like dressing a kid before his first day of school. The long-sleeved shirt proved to cause the most trouble but thankfully slipped on with relative ease once he had gotten his arms through. The clothes were slightly baggy, but they got the job done.

Now fully dressed and feeling as comfortable as ever, Luca flopped back onto the bed, nestling himself into the softness of the blankets and made a quiet, jubilant sound. He was sprawled out onto his back, feeling nearly content enough to snag a quick nap, but another growl curled through his aching stomach, reminding him of the dinner he had been promised. 

Before he could open his mouth, the larger man was already a step ahead of him, crouched over the fireplace with a crinkled piece of paper in his hand, a tiny flame wearing at the paper’s edge. He was strategically coaxing the fire over the nest of kindling, and before long, the soft crackle of flames sent Luca padding closer towards it, mouth gaped in awe. Unlike the soft flame in the lantern, this fire was much larger but still had that intense, golden glow as it flickered and licked the logs that carried it. 

“Fire?” He glanced up towards Max for confirmation, smiling triumphantly at the nod he received. A large hand ruffled his mop of wet hair as Max heaved himself to his feet, grabbing one of the pots that hung above the fireplace. The floorboards creaked longingly with every movement. “Yep, and that’s what we’re going to use for cooking dinner. Just sit tight, get yourself warm. Once I get this started, I’ll take a look at your lip.”

Trapping one of the pillows he had snatched from the bed within his arms, Luca watched intently from where he sat, noting how the flames trickled and danced within their home of wood, the gentle warmth washing over his face and fingers. It didn’t take very long until Max had a simmering pot of stew hung above the fire, softly simmering and smelling absolutely decadent..

Luca’s arms instinctually tightened around the pillow when Max took a seat beside him, placing down a white and red box that he couldn’t exactly read the words of. It opened with a soft click, revealing the many bagged tools, boxes, and paper pads inside. 

Worming his hands into a pair of clean latex gloves, Max smiled earnestly. “Alright, you ready?” 

“Will it hurt?”

“It might, but only for a moment. I promise you’ll feel so much better once it’s out.” Max gently patted Luca’s hand in reassurance, using the other to pull out a pair of silver tweezers from the box. They were thoroughly sanitized with a disinfectant wipe--an unrecognizable, pungent odor that made Luca’s nose wrinkle. Cupping a large hand underneath his jaw with an incredibly gentle, firm grip, Max paused, his expression screwed in thought. “Are there any songs you like?”

Luca shook his head. For a split second, the nervousness in his eyes flickered into interest. “..can Max sing?” 

Max shrugged off the blush creeping up his throat, “- uh, well... I’m not an amazing singer by any means, but, uh.. yeah, I could do that for you. Just stay as still as you can, alright?" 

As he worked, Max hummed gently to the tune of “Oh my Darling” but, inevitably, began to murmur the words in an octave only above a murmur. After a few minutes, the melodic pattern seemed simple enough to follow along to, and eventually, Luca began to join in. His expression--though it would periodically furrow with discomfort--had softened with a sense of tranquility, as if he hadn’t just been trembling with anxiety a few moments ago. And his voice? It sent goosebumps prickling throughout Max’s skin. It was soft, almost weightless, and there was an eeriness that carried on the wordless tune that Max could only compare to a siren’s lullaby. It was bone-chilling in its most beautiful form.

Luca's humming abruptly stopped as something was pressed against his lip. He peered his eyes open, fingertips brushing over the bandage where the hook once was. “It’s gone.” he realized, expression suddenly breaking out into a grin (which probably would’ve been bigger if it didn’t pain him to beam so wide) as he tackled Max to the ground in a big bear hug. The poor man collided against the floor with a thud, breaking out into a belly laugh as Luca peppered his forehead in kisses. “It’s gone, it’s gone! Luca is very grateful!” 

“A-Alright, alright! Gratefulness accepted-” Max had to catch his breath before heaving both of them back into a sitting position, gathering Luca within his arms and squeezing him gently. “Dinner should be ready shortly. How about I make us both some cocoa while we wait?”

Luca only hugged tighter, nestling himself impossibly closer towards Max’s chest. “No, no--stay. You must.”

A rough palm rubbed along the curve of Luca’s back, and Max sighed. He really did have no choice in the matter. “Only for a bit.”

The two of them sat there, huddled close within each other’s arms as they bathed in the warmth of the fire. Eventually, Luca began purring, or.. _cooing_. It was an undeniably happy sound, one that trills softly in his throat and carries on each deep breath, and Max vaguely thought of a kitten being pet. It was the only other sound that accompanied the crackling of flames or the deep bubbling of cooking stew. If the both of them weren’t absolutely aching for a good meal, they would both probably be fast asleep by now.

But another sound joined in--a low grumbling, barely audible enough to be heard in the silence of the room. 

Luca squirmed and groaned against Max’s side, grabbing one of his large hands to press it against his belly before trapping it beneath his own. Max was startled for a moment but winced with sympathy when he felt another low rumble develop under his fingertips. “Geez, you _are_ hungry. Okay, just.. just hold out for a little longer, alright? Here-” 

In the soft, sensitive space just between Luca’s ribs, Max gently rubbed with the pad of his thumb. It did nothing to quell the ache, but eventually, Luca was nestling into the touch, melting further against his chest with a groan that thankfully sounded a little less pained. Max felt himself ease a little, his heart swelling with every small sigh and groan of relief as he rubbed. He felt so... warm, just sitting here, arms so full in a hug he honestly didn't know what to do with himself. Even though he had only met Luca a few hours ago, his instincts told him to hold on just a little closer. To draw him in against his chest and never let go.

But eventually, the gentle simmering of the pot became a bigger priority, and he was left with no choice. Luca seemed to have read his mind because when he attempted to pull away, the grip around his wrist tightened, preventing either of them from moving from their cozy bundle. 

“Luca, I gotta check the food.” Max spoke, and Luca breathed out a small huff before complying with the mention of food. With a ‘thank you,’ Max stood to his knees, lowering the pot of stew from the tray to settle it down on a small, circular pot-holder. It took a few trips between gathering plates and silverware, a steamer full of white rice, seasoning, and glasses full of warm water until he finally settled back down next to Luca, whose dark eyes were practically twinkling with wonder and curiosity. It suddenly dawned on Max that eating hot, cooked food on dishware probably wasn’t something Luca was too familiar with. 

Luca shook a container filled with a bright, orange powder, eyebrows perking when it rattled softly at the movement. “What’s this?”

“That is turmeric; it’s a seasoning,” Max explained, sampling a bite of sauce from his fork. He licked his lips before reaching beside him, now drizzling a small pinch of some course, white powder into the pot. “Since you’ve likely never eaten human food before, I’ll go light. Don’t know how sensitive your belly is to our types of spices.”

Eventually, Max had settled back into his spot in front of the fire with two plates in hand, placing them down onto his and Luca’s lap. The plates were filled to the brim with a hearty amount of rice and stew, ratioed evenly down the middle and smelling absolutely delicious. The rich red sauce coated the thick chunks of fish and vegetables, so tender that it practically melts on the tongue between chews. Max wiped the edge of his lip with his thumb, doing his best not to drool before he got his first bite in. But first-

“No, no--that’s not how you hold it!” he snorted, noticing how Luca had gripped the spoon awkwardly within an enclosed fist. “Look- just hold it like you would a pencil.”

Luca gazed back down at the spoon blankly, and realization struck Max like a train. Luca had probably never /seen/ a pencil before, let alone used one. “Ahh, r-right. Forgot.”

It took a few attempts, but he managed to help Luca awkwardly hold his spoon, but efficiently enough to bring food to his mouth without making a mess. His eyes suddenly widened, cheeks full of food as he swung his head towards Max. The look of sheer excitement and jubilance that was flashed his way tore a laugh from his throat so sudden, it made his chest ache.

“That’s a happy face if I’ve ever seen one! It’s good, ain’t it?”

Luca nodded enthusiastically, practically throwing himself onto the food to shovel more into his mouth before he even had a chance to swallow. 

“Woah- hey! Slow down!” Max protested, thumping a large palm between Luca’s shoulder blades when he began to cough. “The food isn’t going anywhere, I promise. I don’t need you giving yourself a belly ache either. Small bites, please.”

Luca nodded, scrubbing away the wetness from his eyes as he settled from his coughing fit. “So warm... Never eaten this before. Does Max eat this... always?”  
“Nah.. not all the time. Usually, I just drink some canned soup whenever I’m hungry, or packaged noodles. I don’t always have the time to cook like this every night, so eat this up. It’s a special occasion.”

There was a vibration of eagerness that coursed through Luca as he gathered more fish onto his spoon, though in a much smaller amount--but before he could take another mouthful, a jutting finger stole his attention.

“It tastes the best if you mix the fish with the rice,” Max murmured through his own bite, wagging his finger towards the dish, “that way, you don’t have a bunch of plain rice leftover if you eat all of the fish first.”

A nod of confirmation and the scooping of some rice sent Luca humming with vigor around the next mouthful, but he was careful to pace himself (even if his primal instincts yelled at him to shovel every scrap of food down his throat). The fish and vegetables were tender and soft, the tang of rich, creamy sauce melting over the rice seemed almost overwhelming to his inexperienced pallet. He licked his lips with intense satisfaction--goodness, it was so good. 

Scoop, bite, chew, swallow, repeat. Luca had become so intensely focused on the simultaneous enjoyment of food and pacing his bites, he hadn’t noticed his spoon scraping through the leftover sauce, searching for a bite that wasn’t there. A new warmth had settled under his ribs, replacing the gnawing of hunger with something much more comfortable. Not yet full, but not hungry either. 

He held the empty plate towards Max, who was still busy polishing off his own helping.

“More already?” He grinned, swallowing a mouthful of food before he accepted Luca’s plate. Max made sure to pile another hearty serving of rice and fish onto both dishes, and Luca didn’t feel nearly as obligated to worry about pacing each spoonful this round.

“Glad to have someone else who likes my cooking. I don’t really get the chance to share it with anyone nowadays.” Max murmured through another bite, and Luca tilted his head. 

“Why?” came the soft inquiry, and Max’s eyebrows furrowed. The selkie twitched his nose. There was a scent in the air that wasn’t entirely physical, a sharp tang, like eating the peel of citrus fruit. It was unfamiliar for a moment, but then a deep ache gripped his chest. “Is Max.. sad?”

“No, no--it’s not that, Luca.” Max sighed, not noticing that Luca scooted closer until he was leaned against his arm. The weight felt more warm than heavy, and he couldn’t help but sink into the feeling. Those dumb, big puppy dog eyes gleamed.

“Max is lying.” Luca sounded too entirely pleased to state this, his words mumbled behind another big bite of food.

Max scoffed. “You don’t know that.”

Luca tapped his nose with a smug grin. “Better nose than humans. Max lied.”

“You are just full of surprises, aren’t you?” Max shoveled another spoonful of creamy fish, vegetables, and rice into his mouth, rolling his eyes in amusement when Luca chuckled.

“No surprises, only fish.” 

Now /that/ wasn’t surprising, Max thought as he directed his gaze towards the plate that rested in Luca's lap. It was nearly empty with only a few bites of sauce-coated rice left. There was a very subtle, round bulge forming underneath Luca's slightly too-baggy shirt, and Max couldn't help but draw parallels to how full /he/ was starting to feel. It was a more decadent meal, meant to make a person feel warm and heavy after indulging. When Luca's plate was polished clean once more, he reached over to grab it to get a head start cleaning up before the inevitable food coma began settling in, but a pitiful whine stopped him in his tracks. 

Luca was staring longingly at the empty plate, looking more like a kicked puppy than an adult. 

"Oh, you want more?" Max's face twisted with confusion. How much more could this guy possibly hold? Did selkies just have a naturally bigger appetite compared to humans?

Luca gave a sheepish nod but didn't make a reach towards the bowl, his voice as gentle as ever. "A little more? Please?"

"Just don't make yourself sick." Max scooped up a considerably smaller amount of rice this time before handing it back to Luca, noting just how slow he was taking his bites now. Luca was certainly determined to get each bite down, even if he had to pause between every few mouthfuls of fish to shift in his seat and take a deep breath, the small curve underneath his shirt beginning to press against the fabric ever so slightly. Max could only observe in quiet, concerned amusement. 

Luca didn't even rest his plate down until a deep, low gurgle curled through his belly, drawing out a soft groan from him, and he wrapped an arm around his swollen middle. Max swiftly drew his nearly-finished plate away before he even had a chance to protest. 

"Alright, I think that's enough for you." He rested a large palm reassuringly against Luca's back, feeling a sympathetic twinge in his own full belly as Luca grimaced, feeling his shoulders convulse with an uncomfortable-sounding hiccup. 

"How are you feeling, bud? Geez, look what you've done to yourself." Max hissed with sympathy as he rested a cautious palm against Luca's stomach. It was tight and swollen to the touch, grumbling angrily around the enormous amount of food that has been crammed in there. He was completely stuffed to the gills. No wonder the poor guy looked so uncomfortable.

Luca tried to take a deep breath, but it hitched slightly, and Max could feel the muscles under his fingers clench as he was hit with another cramp. When it finally settled, Luca's voice lingered on a heavy breath. "Full. Too full."

"I fucking bet, your tummy just won't give you a break." Max's hand never left Luca's waist, as if he were too scared to. "Is... Is there anything I could do to help?"

Even crinkled in discomfort, Luca's eyes were round and pleading. He knew exactly what he was doing. "Rub?" 

Max gazed, confused for a second before Luca pressed his full tummy closer into his palm. Barely able to suppress a chuckle, Max smoothed his palm, firm but tender, over the swell of his tummy, fingers pressed against where it felt most firm. "Yeah, I can try. But first-" 

He scooted the plates down away from them, patting his lap with his free hand. "Put the pillow here; you might be a little more comfortable if you lay down."

It took a little strained effort, but Luca complied, settling his fluffy head onto the pillow and looking so comfortable, Max was wholly convinced he dozed off for a second. His hand rested back onto Luca's swollen tummy, tracing his palm along the curve where all of that food was grumbling and sitting heavily. Another deep gurgle caused Luca to wince, squirming for a second before helpful fingers pressed against the cramp. Max's heart leaped into his throat when Luca suddenly bolted upright; eyes screwed shut as he slapped a hand over his mouth.

Before he could even ask what's wrong, Max heard a slow, deep grumble churn through Luca's belly, rising through his chest with such a deep belch, Max could practically see him shuddering in intense relief. When he was able to regain his breath, Luca settled himself back onto the pillow, face no longer furrowed with discomfort as he folded his hand underneath the swell of his tummy. He looked positively _blissed._

"Damn, I'm guessing you're feeling a little bit better now, huh?" Max chuckled, though his hand never ceased rubbing slow, firm circles over his belly. It was still grumbling softly against his fingers, though sounding more productive rather than unhappy. Luca nodded, eyelids beginning to flutter as he nestled his head deeper within the soft, downy pillow. One eye peered open, and he flashed a faint smile.

"Mmh.. tummy's grumbling," he murmured, giving Max's stomach a few gentle pats. Max could've sworn his face had never been redder in his life.

"Shuddup, just go to sleep," he placed a palm over Luca's eyes playfully, expecting him to at least fight back a little. Instead, Luca just gave a huge yawn, and Max felt his heart swell as two, sleeve-hidden hands folded over his own, trapping it against Luca's swollen tummy. It gurgled softly under the new weight, sounding much happier than before, and Max fully prepared himself to let Luca drift into a blissful food-coma right there on his lap. 

"Luca's happy..." Luca suddenly murmured, his voice soft and thick with drowsiness. He paused for a moment, peeling Max's hand from his face to squint up towards him. Their smiles met. "Is Max happy?"

Max's eyes burned, but he quickly blinked the sensation away. He smiled wide. So, so wide, it made his cheeks ache.

"Yes, Max is very happy."


End file.
